


Caught In the Spider's Web

by 13Queen



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Peter Parker/Top Wade Wilson, Daddy Kink, Deadpool - Freeform, Flexible Peter, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Panties, Panty Kink, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Slow Burn, Slow burn with sex, Spider Man - Freeform, Strength Kink, Superheroes with Benefits, Teasing, idk how to tag this, nonexistent refractory periods, the slow burn is for the feelings guys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-08-22 06:24:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16592525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13Queen/pseuds/13Queen
Summary: It starts on a rooftop.Peter and Wade get in over their heads faster than you can fall off of an eighteen story apartment complex.





	1. your love is my drug

 

It starts on a rooftop.

Peter gets a nasty gash on his thigh after a typical run in with bank robbers with not so typical alien tech weapons. His suit was torn with little hope for repair so he just rips that leg all the way off to get a better look at him.

“ _ Fuck _ ,” he breathes. The skin is singed and curling back over muscle and sinew. 

“Woohoo, didn’t expect to hear such a naughty word out of your pretty mouth, Spidey.”

Peter doesn’t have to turn to know that Deadpool has climbed up onto the roof from the fire escape. A little voice in the back of his head, not his spidey sense, more like his  _ common  _ sense, reminds him that this is Peter Parker’s building, where he lives. But Deadpool doesn’t know Peter Parker, as far as he knows Spiderman just picked a random rooftop to amputate his own leg on.

“Go away Deadpool,” he sighs. But Deadpool is almost a welcome distraction for once. Peter has no idea what to do about his leg. It will heal on its own, the dead skin is already starting to flake off, but it’s exposed and hurts like a  _ bitch _ . The real reason he’d stopped on the roof was because he couldn’t make it any further.

“Whatcha got there -  _ woah _ , there baby boy, that’s pretty gnarly. What happened to you?” Deadpool squats in front of Peter with his arms propped on his knees and his chin in his hand. 

Peter realizes that this is the most he’s ever been exposed in front of Deadpool. Granted, it’s only his leg and it’s not exactly an easily identifiable appendage but it’s still  _ skin _ , and a lot of it.

Deadpool reaches a gloved out hand as if to poke the wound but Peter slaps his hand away. Deadpool ‘tsks’ at him. 

“Come on now, Spidey, let me help.”

“You trying to poke my exposed muscle is not helping,” he snaps.

“You know what you’re doing?” Deadpool asks, weirdly serious for once. 

“Of course I do,” Peter says, more confidently than he feels. “Besides, it will heal soon enough. I just have to wrap it.”

“With what? The scraps of your spidey suit? As much as I’ve always wanted to see that suit on the floor baby boy, I don’t think it will work the way you want it to,” he says.

“It will work until I get home,” Peter says through clenched teeth. 

“No need!” Deadpool shoots to his feet and opens a pouch on his belt. He pulls out a ridiculous amount of gauze that has Peter thinking about Mary Poppins and bottomless bags. “I’ve got you baby boy, clinic de la Deadpool is officially open for business, full disclosure we are not FDA approved.”

“FDA is the food and drug administration,” Peter says as Deadpool reaches into his belt for something else.

“That it is my genius little spider,” he pulls out what looks like a mini bottle of liquor and squats back down.

“You’re not drugging me.” he means it to sound like an order but it comes out more like a question. Which might be for the best, Peter isn’t sure how well Deadpool takes orders. Having known Deadpool for more than a second and a half he could make a very educated guess that it’s not well.

“Your love is my drug baby boy,” he says and unscrews the bottle. “This is gonna hurt just a smidge. But it’s okay, it’s for your own good, you know I’d never hurt you right spider baby?”

“Just,” Peter isn’t sure where along the line he agreed to let Deadpool patch him up but it’s happening now , “get on with it.”

Deadpool pours what peter assumes is vodka, over his wound. Peter gasps and scrambles backwards and most of it ends up hitting his knee. 

“Woah, woah, woah,” Deadpool wraps a big hand around his bare ankle and prevents him from going any further. Instead of pulling him back he crawls forward and sits on Peter’s shin. Then his free hand spans Peter’s stomach. 

Peter is leaning back on his hands with his legs sprawled in front of him and he resists when Deadpool pushes him down.

“C’mon Spidey, you gotta let me,” he says. Slowly, Peter lays down on the hard concrete roof and looks up at the sky. Deadpool increases the pressure, properly holding Peter down even though they both know Peter is the stronger of the two and could easily break free if he wanted to.

But the pressure is nice, almost reassuring, just like weight on his leg. Even though it’s definitely weird if Peter thinks too hard about it. So he doesn’t. Just stares up at the sky and the passing clouds and feels Deadpool’s weight on top of him.

Then the stinging again and he tries to jerk away but Deadpool holding him down and his own restraint keeps him in place until the bottle is empty. 

Tears leak out of the corner of Peter’s eyes underneath his mask but he doesn’t make a sound. He’ll be damned if Deadpool hears him cry, especially over something as small as this. Because this  _ is _ a small wound to Deadpool. Peter has seen him impaled on a support beam and walk it off. 

“Baby boy?”

“Hm?” 

Peter is too dazed with pain to realize he’s just responded to the stupid pet name Deadpool gave him.

“I’m gonna wrap it now.”

“Mmhmm,” Peter says, afraid his voice will wobble if he unclenches his jaw.

Deadpool shifts off of his leg enough to raise it just a little. Then with strong, steady hands, begins to wrap the gauze around his leg.

The hand on his stomach is gone, to help dress the wound, but everytime Deadpool passes the gauze from one hand to another, that hand brushes his groin. 

Peter’s nineteen. He can get hard from a slight breeze, let alone a large hand covered in leather rhythmically brushing against his dick while Deadpool’s weight is still mostly on his leg. His dick starts to get hard and Peter realizes just how high he’d ripped his suit and how close he is to being exposed in front of Deadpool of all people.

He bites down viciously on his lip to keep from vocalizing  _ anything _ ; the pain, the slowly building pleasure, the discomfort from both. 

On the last wrap before the tie off, Deadpool’s hand brushes up against him more firmly.

“Shit, sorry sweetie pie, I didn’t mean to - ”

Peter’s hips shift restlessly and suddenly Deadpool is gone. Peter’s eyes shoot open and find Deadpool standing ramrod straight with his hands behind him at Peter’s feet. 

He props himself up on his elbows to look at his wound, wrapped snug, and sees his dick tenting his suit.

“God damn it,” he falls back, cursing again when his head hits the ground. Deadpool doesn’t move. Doesn’t even make a sound which is  _ weird _ . “What are you doing?”

“Nothing! I’m not doing anything!” Deadpool says as though he’s been caught doing something he really isn’t supposed to be doing. But he’s just… standing there.

Peter feels weirdly offended. 

After all of the posturing, the waxing poetic about his ass, and the stupid pet names, Deadpool had Peter hard and under him and he - he did nothing.

“Well, why not?” Peter asks, surprising them both. The whites of Deadpool’s mask go wide and he rocks forward like he’s going to come back to Peter but then he stops himself with a firm, 

“No.”

“No?” Peter asks.

“That wasn’t for you, baby boy, it was for me,” he says. Peter’s legs fall apart further and the torn side of his suit pulls dangerously close to exposing his balls. Deadpool’s gaze is heavy when it falls to that exact spot. “Because you just look so delicious like that, I just wanna eat you up, and we can’t have that can we?”

Peter’s pretty sure it’s a combination of adrenalin, pain, and exhaustion that makes him say, “What if I want that?”

“Oh  _ no _ ,” Deadpool groans. “You don’t want that baby boy, trust me.”

“Fine!” Peter says and rips his suit further to wrap a hand around his dick. 

“Jesus,  _ fuck _ ,” Deadpool swears and Peter groans and drops his head back. He starts to work his hand furiously up and down his length and even though his eyes have closed, he can feel Deadpool’s gaze on him like a physical weight. 

It makes him want to put on a show.

He doesn’t know why. He also doesn’t question it, just arches his back and works his hand faster.

“Shit, Spidey,” Deadpool says and the reverence in his voice makes Peter moan. “You just…”

“Deadpool,” he gasps. “Deadpool, touch me.”

“I… shouldn’t,” he says with much less conviction than before.

“God,  _ please _ .” 

Apparently it’s the magic word.

Deadpool is kneeling between his legs, gently ever so gently urging them wider, but his hands still aren’t on Peter.

“Gonna make you feel so good, baby boy,” he catches Peter’s hand and throws it away, immediately replacing it with his mouth.

Peter isn’t sure when Deadpool pulled up his mask and as much as he wants to see what Deadpool’s mouth looks like, his eyes seem to be glued shut. His hands fly to the back of Deadpool’s head and he doesn’t seem to mind the way Peter pushes him down on his cock just a little too hard. 

“Oh fuck, oh fuck,” Peter’s hips undulate, a little lopsided since he can’t use his left leg to push deeper into Deadpool’s mouth but Deadpool makes up for it, enthusiastically choking on Peter’s cock. 

Deadpool groans and then uneven vibrations shoot up Peter’s cock and he realizes Deadpool is trying to  _ talk _ with Peter’s dick stuffed in his mouth.

“Jesus, what - ” Peter grips the sides of his head and pulls him off, regretting that decision almost immediately when his wet cock hits the open air.

“Jesus is right, Spidey, and Mary, and Joseph, your cock is the best, the best cock, so pretty, let me suck it, c’mon baby boy, come down my throat I wanna taste you,” he rambles. 

White hot lust lances through Peter's chest and a flush rises to his covered cheeks. He obliges him and pushes his head back down. “Oh,  _ oh _ .” His cocks slides into the wet heat of Deadpool’s mouth and deeper and deeper until the head hits the back of his throat and Deadpool’s nose hits his pelvis and then Deadpool  _ swallows _ . 

Peter cries out to the open skies as he comes down a mercenaries throat on a wide open rooftop while they’re both still in their suits and  _ oh god what just happened _ . 

Well. That come down was quick.

“Thanks baby boy,” Deadpool says, voice rough.

Peter opens his eyes and Deadpool is gone. 

He’s alone on the roof without pants. Then he realizes he never got to see Deadpool, not the bottom half of his face, not the way he sucked Peter’s cock, and not the way he ran off before Peter could return the favor.

Did Peter want to return the favor?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a vague idea of where I'm going with this and as of right now, there is very little plot, but stay tuned that could change
> 
> Also, yes, Peter does very much want to return the favor.


	2. one way ticket to hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deadpool catches Spidey in an alley

Peter hadn’t seen Deadpool out on patrol in weeks. He’d heard about some commotion he’d caused downtown but he’d been in class and Tony had it covered anway.

  
He swung from building to building under the bright New York lights. People waved at him as he went by and he waved back. He was swinging low, through traffic, foot and vehicle, when he came across a mugging.

  
He dispatched the mugger quickly, webbing him to the wall outside the bodega and tossing the lady’s purse back at her.

  
“Thank you Spiderman!” She cried.

  
“Anytime, ma’am,” he tips his imaginary hat then turns down an alley, shooting a web up to swing away but then his spidey sense goes off. Not in a bad, immediate danger sort of way, just to let him know that someone’s there and they’re not a threat. Then strong arms are wrapping around him and keeping him grounded. “What - ”

  
“Heya Spidey,” Deadpool purrs in his ear.

  
“Deadpool?” Peter tries to turn but Deadpool’s arms tighten around him so Peter stays. “Where have you been?”

  
Not that Peter cares because he doesn’t. Deadpool is free to do whomever he please, wait no whatever he pleases. Peter isn’t his keeper. It’s not like every time he gets home from patrol he’s disappointed he didn’t see Deadpool, not at all.

  
“I’ve been bad, baby boy,” Deadpool says and his voice is low and dangerous but the hairs on Peter’s arms don’t raise, despite knowing just what Deadpool does and what he is capable of. “So, so bad. I tried to stay away. But I couldn’t, I can’t. I don’t want to. I should but I don’t want to.”

  
“What - what are you talking about?” Peter stutters when Deadpool’s hand moves over his stomach, spreading his fingers wide and pressing down right where the pressure is building.

  
“As long as I’m going to hell - one day anyway, that one way ticket is still pending - might as well have a hell of a time, am I right, Spidey?”

  
His voice is right in Peter’s ear and Deadpool is warm and solid behind him. They’re deep in the alley, easily out of sight, but the flashing blue and red lights paint the brick wall in front of Peter. Peter squirms, not entirely out of discomfort. Deadpool tightens his grip anyway.

  
Then Peter feels the growing hardness pressing against his back, above his ass because Deadpool is just that much taller than Peter but Peter wants to feel it against his ass. He’s just - he’s pent up from school and stressed and he hasn’t gotten laid in a really long time.

  
“Are you gonna ….” Peter trails off, frustrated.

He’s hard in his suit now and he knows Deadpool is too and yet he’s just standing there, holding him.

  
“Am I gonna, what, baby boy? What do you want? Tell Daddy what you want,” he says. Peter has to bite his tongue to prevent a groan from slipping out.

  
“Touch me,” Peter whispers.

  
“I am touching you,” he says and Peter can hear the smirk in his voice.

  
“Deadpool - ”

  
“Wade,” he says suddenly. Peter goes carefully still, realizing for the first time that he’s been trying to grind his ass back on Deadpool’s thigh. Wade’s thigh.

  
“What?”

  
“My name is Wade,” he says. “I want you to say it. Or Daddy. Whichever floats your pert little boat, baby boy. While we’re saying things, I want you to say a word, any word in the whole wide world that means stop but isn’t stop capiche?”

  
“You - you mean like a safeword?” Peter asks.  
“Exactly like a safeword, sweetheart, the safest of all words if you ever want to stop what we’re doing.”

  
“Can’t I just say ‘no’?”

  
“No is no good, the voices don’t always listen to no,” he says. “C’mon spider baby gimme a word.”

  
“Shit,” Peter can’t think straight let alone come up with a safeword he’s supposed to remember. The notion that he even needs a safeword should worry him but it doesn’t. At least, not at this very moment.

  
“That’s no good, either,” Deadpool - no, Wade - says. Peter can’t focus on anything other than the heavy weight of Deadpool draped around him, the warmth seeping from him, and the brick wall in front of him.

  
“Brick,” he says. “Brick, if I want you to stop, I’ll say brick.”

  
“Good boy,” Wade hums and Peter flushes under his suit. He’s so hard and they’re both still fully clothed and they haven’t even done anything yet. Peter expects to feel a cold rush of shame but it never comes, chased away by the heat of Wade’s praise.

  
“Don’t you need one?” Peter asks, breathless again.

  
“Oh, my sweet baby boy, there is nothing you could ever do to me that I won’t want,” he says and heat shoots straight to Peter’s cock.

Then Deadpool - Wade, is finally, finally cupping him through his suit.

  
Peter tries to grind into his palm and Wade complies, squeezing him almost to the point of pain. The pressure is gone and a whine is out of Peter’s mouth before he can stop it. In less than a second, Wade’s hand is dipping into the front of his suit and his gloved hand is wrapping around Peter’s cock.

  
Peter’s head falls back onto Wade’s shoulder and he pushes his hips into the loose ring of Wade’s fingers.

  
“What - ” Peter’s frustrated by the lack of pressure, by the slow pace.

  
“Love that you go commando, spidey,” he growls. “Every time I see you, got me thinking about how you’re not wearing anything under your suit, how easy it would be to bend you over and fuck you then plug you up so you can go back to fighting crime full of my come.”

  
“It’s - ” Peter tries to tell him it’s because the suit is too tight to wear anything but a thong. He wears one, sometimes but he only has two and they’re dirty but Wade loosens his grip further and Peter lets out a frustrated groan.  
“I told you I wanted you to say my name,” Wade says. “That’s all you’re allowed to say, baby.”

  
“Fuck,” Peter breathes and then Wade’s hand is gone. His own hand shoots out to stop him from pulling away. “Wade! Wade. Wade.”

  
Wade swears absolute filth right into Peter’s ear and grips Peter’s cock again. Peter lets out a long, drawn out moan of Wade’s name and Wade starts stroking him in earnest. His hand is huge and the leather of his glove is rough against Peter’s sensitive skin.

  
“Wade. Wade. Wa - oh - ade,” Peter is breathing hard, trying to convey that he wants more with just Wade’s name.

  
Wade’s other hand pulls his suit down so it rests below his ass and his cock is free. Then he bends his knees behind Peter so his kevlar covered cock his level with his bare ass and grinds into the seam between his cheeks.

  
“Ye - Wade, oh, Wade.” Peter has to brace his hands on the wall to keep from falling into it face first but it also lets him push back to grind on Wade’s cock. “Wade.

  
“You like that baby boy? You feel how hard Daddy is for you?” Deadpool growls in his ear and Peter moans. “Could make you feel so good with my cock, baby. Take such good care of you.”

  
“Oh go- Wade,” Peter gasps. “Wade. Pl - Wade!” Peter grinds his ass harder on Wade’s dick and Wade groans. He fits one hand under Peter’s knee and lifts his leg, spreading his ass cheeks and fitting his dick in between them further, catching on his hole.

  
“Wade, Wade, ngh, fu- WADE,” Peter grinds back onto Wade who tightens on his cock viciously on the upstroke and Peter paints the brick wall with his come.

  
Peter vaguely feels Wade set his leg down but he vividly feels it when Wade steps away from him.

  
“Wait!” It sounds suspiciously like Wade still but Peter is still quick enough to turn and catch Deadpool by the belt and pull him back. “What about you?”

  
“Getting you off is all the pleasure I’ll ever need, baby boy,” Deadpool says but the hard dick in his suit says otherwise against Peter’s thigh.

  
“What if I want to get you off?” Peter challenges. He feels Deadpool react to those words because he can’t see his face. He reaches for the seam of his mask on his neck but Wade catches his hand and pins it to the wall above his head.

  
“Are you sure?” He asks and his voice is rough with want.

  
“Wade,” Peter says instead of yes and Deadpool groans.

  
“God, you’re perfect, so perfect baby boy.” Peter flushes at the praise. “You want my cock? Go on, take it. It’s yours.”

  
Peter fumbles with his utility belt with one hand for a minute before he can get the bottom half of his suit undone and down enough to expose his - holy shit its fucking huge - cock.

  
Peter can only stare for a minute. He can feel how smug Deadpool is. But he can also feel the insecurity. Wade’s cock is covered in scars, thick and raised and textured.

  
“Wade,” he whispers because that’s apparently the only thing he can say now. Wade groans and his hips cant forward against nothing. Then Peter tries to wrap his hand around it. Tries. Because his fingers don’t fit all the way around.

  
He begins to the stroke to the best of his ability but it’s not enough, he knows it isn’t despite Wade’s groaning and grinding and the too tight grip on his wrist against the wall. He tries to free that hand but Wade only tightens his grip so he leaves it and regrettably lets go of Wade’s cock.

  
“Wha - ” he starts to ask then stops when Peter’s hand goes to the seam of his own mask at his neck. Wade goes still as a statue while Peter rolls his mask up to his nose, one handed.

  
“Wade,” Peter whispers. Wade is staring at his mouth, his parted pink lips. He raises his free hand to drag his thumb down his bottom lip. Peter’s mouth opens further to accept the gloved digit into his mouth.

  
Wade lets go of his hand and Peter drops to his knees.

  
His mouth waters as he surveys that monster cock up close, framed between Wade’s powerful thighs that Peter can now see are covered in thick, raised scars, too. He puts his hands on those thick thighs, feeling the roughness of his skin even through his suit, to balance himself and Wade tries to move away but Peter holds him in place.

  
“Fuck, fuck, fuck me,” Wade hisses.

  
They echo Peter’s thoughts exactly. He has no idea how he’s going to fit it in his mouth but he wants to. So he leans forward and licks a stripe from root to tip.

  
“God, Spidey, so good, your mouth is so good and so pretty, fuck,” Wade rambles. “The prettiest mouth. I bet it’s just as pretty as the rest you, shit.”

  
Peter takes the tip into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the head. His jaw is already stretched to its limit but he does his best to relax and sink lower onto Deadpool’s cock. He makes it about half way before he chokes.

  
“Oh, I’m not gonna last long, baby boy,” Wade warns. Peter hums in protest. He likes Wade’s cock in his mouth, the weight, the taste, the texture. Wade groans and thrusts a little. “Fuck, sorry baby, I didn’t -”

  
Peter groans around Wade’s cock and Wade swears again. “I’ve thought too much about your mouth and it’s better than I imagined and I imagined a lot, Spidey. You gotta - shit - you gotta pull off, I’m gonna come.”

  
He tries to back away again but Peter holds fast to his thighs. Peter might be delirious from having his mouth stuffed full of cock but he’s pretty sure his display of strength is what sends Wade over the edge.

  
Peter swallows, throat working around Wade’s cock and Wade swears so creatively, so colorfully, that Peter is impressed.

  
Then a light is being shown down the alley.  
They’re both gone into the night before it can land on them.

  
Peter sits on the edge of the roof with his mask in his hands and watches the officer make his way down the alley then turn back around when he finds nothing. He doesn’t bother to look for Wade. He knows he won’t find him. Even so, he licks his lips and scans the skyline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love to hear from you guys! Thanks for all the kind words so far!! Also I’m posting from mobile so sorry for any mistakes or weird formatting


	3. put your mouth on my mouth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deadpool helps the Avenger's out in Manhattan, not out of the goodness of his heart but rather a compulsion to see Spider Man

“Wade,  _ ugh _ , Wade.”

The slick sound of fucking fills Peter’s apartment and Peter works his hips faster, harder, but it’s not enough. 

Not enough because Wade isn’t actually there and his dildo is nowhere near as big as Wade’s cock and it’s the biggest one he has.

Peter spreads his legs wider and sinks lower and lower until he hits the suction cup base. As much fun as he has with his toys, they don’t compare to the real thing, to having a live, warm body moving in tandem with him, the sounds of two bodies smacking together, of breathy moans and swears.

“Incoming Message: Tony Stark.”

Peter’s suit communicator knows to project when he isn’t wearing it.

“What?” Peter grits out.

Tony’s voice answers from his suit, “Hey kid, we need some backup in Manhattan.”

Peter hops off his silicone cock.

“Coming Mr. Stark!” He says and runs to put his suit on. He snatches the dildo off the floor and throws it in the drawer with the others then pauses. He doesn’t have time to think too hard about it so he grabs the plug and slowly inserts it into his ass so he can pick up where he left off later.

He pulls on a thong to help support then puts on his suit and is out the window in no time.

He swings over the bridge to Manhattan and nearly falls to the ground when he hears,

“Hey Spidey!” 

“Deadpool?” Peter asks and perches on a nearby roof. 

“Ignore him. He just showed up,” Tony says. “We’ve gotta get that tech out of their hands.”

Peter looks down at the crew of escaped convicts that have also somehow gotten their hands on alien tech. Peter’s healed thigh pulses in phantom pain. He recognizes one of them as one of the bank robbers from his first run in with these sorts of weapons.

“Web ‘em up as best you can,” Tony says. “Cap’s on evacuations so don’t worry about civilians.”

“Got it, Mr. Stark!” Peter swings down and fires a web grenade at one of the convicts. It hits home and pins the man to the side of a convenience store and he drops the gun. Peter webs it up and grabs a hold of it. 

“Hey Spidey! Spidey!” 

Deadpool jumps up and down and waves him down. Peter lands on the ground in a crouch in front of him and the two convicts he incapacitated. And by incapacitated, Peter means he  _ broke both of their legs _ . 

“Deadpool!” Peter scolds. Even though he feels weird scolding a man older than him, especially one who usually kills people without compunction so this is definitely a step up. “What are you doing here?”

“You know, I see why you never wear underwear now,” he says and Peter’s face burst into flames. “You can totally see the lines through that tight ass suit. Speaking of ass, yours looks fan-fucking-tastic framed by that thong, baby boy.”

“Look alive, kid!” Tony shouts in his ear. His spidey sense tingles but instead of turning around, he fires a web at the man behind Wade, aiming for the mercenary with what looks like a glowing bazooka.

The same time Wade unholsters his gun and fires three times over Peter’s shoulder. 

They stand there, staring at each other for a moment.

“Is he dead?” Peter asks without turning around.

“Yes.” Wade’s voice is clipped and Peter wonders why. Then Tony’s voice explodes in his ear again.

“I think that’s all of them, thanks Spiderman, and uh, Deadpool, I guess.”

“Any time Tin Man,” Deadpool cries cheerfully, startling Peter with the sudden shift. “And by any time I mean any time my baby boy is here.”

“Your baby boy?” Tony repeats.

“Ignore him, Mr. Stark,” Peter says.

“Oh, that hurts, pookie bear,” Deadpool says and puts a hand over his heart, the one still holding the gun. “Whatdya say we get something to eat while your secondary father figure cleans up this mess, hm?”

“Well, I - I’ve got some stuff to do,” Peter says as he shifts, feeling the plug inside of him.

“Anything I can help with?” Deadpool asks, voice dropping an octave.

Peter wants to say yes. But Tony can still hear them so he nods and says, “No thanks.”

“Yay!” Deadpool throws himself at Peter, latching onto him like a koala bear. Peter just stands there in shock, looking down at the world’s deadliest mercenary wrapped around him. “Let’s go, spidey. Web us away.”

Peter sighs and webs them away.

“Weeeee!!!!” Wade does not stop until they’ve landed on the bridge. Peter stops there because he’d been on autopilot and going home but he wasn’t ready to let Wade know where he lived yet.

Wade drops his feet so he’s standing on his own but keeps his arms around Peter.

“God, you’re so hot when you’re all superhero-y,” Wade says.

“Superhero-y?” Peter repeats, only a little breathless from swinging all the way across Manhattan with Wade’s weight hanging off of him.

“Yeah, saving the day, swinging around in that suit in that  _ thong _ , oh god,” Wade says that last part as if he’s only just remembered that Peter is wearing a thong. 

Peter’s arms fly to Wade’s broad shoulders as Wade yanks him closer, sliding his hands down underneath Peter’s waistband to grip his bare ass. Peter keens and pushes back into that strong grip.

He rips his mask up to his nose and reaches for Wade’s mask. Wade tries to step back but refuses to let go of Peter’s ass so Peter goes with him. Then Peter’s hands are back on his shoulders, gripping tightly.

“Wade,” he says. His legs twitch like they want to wrap around Wade’s waist, which they do, Peter does, but he remains still. “Kiss me.”

Wade’s hands spasm on his ass, pulling the cheeks apart and Peter gasps. 

“I don’t think you want that, baby boy,” Wade says carefully. Peter knows why, now, after having sucked his cock. But Wade seems to be forgetting that Peter  _ has sucked his cock _ . He really doesn’t care about the scars that no doubt cover the rest of his body.

“I think I do,” Peter says. He moves his hands to the edge of Deadpool’s mask again. “If you don’t want to, feel free to remove your hands from my ass and stop me.”

Wade doesn’t move them, just tightens his grip as Peter rolls his mask up, not all the way, just enough to reveal his mouth. Peter cups his scarred jaw in both hands and traces pale lips with his fingers.

“Still want to kiss me?” Wade whispers.

“Shut up and put your mouth on my mouth,” Peter says. 

Wade crashes into him, immediately prying open Peter’s mouth with his tongue and Peter is suddenly hit with the realization that if Wade fucks anything like he kisses, Peter is  _ wrecked _ .

Wade uses his grip to pull their bodies flush together and Peter wraps his arms around broad shoulders, moaning while Wade’s tongue ravages his mouth.

Cars rush below them on the bridge and a cool breeze hits Peter’s too hot skin. Wade lifts his hands, fingers catching under the band of the thong and pulling it up, making it tighten on his balls and pull in the seam of his ass.

Peter moans into Wade’s mouth, squirming as Wade’s bruising grip stops at his hips. He leaves the thong there and moves his hands back to Peter’s ass, fingers dipping into the seam and finding the base of the plug.

Wade pulls back and Peter’s face is on fire. Wade presses on the plug and Peter gasps.

“Oh, you are a naughty boy,” he says. “What do we have here?”

“You know what it is,” Peter grinds out. 

“What’s it doing in your ass, baby boy? You been fucking someone else?” Wade’s voice takes a dark turn and Peter scrambles to think straight with him periodically pressing on it.

“No! No, I - I was, oh god, don’t make me say it,” Peter says.

“I wanna hear it, though,” Wade says.

“I was fucking myself,” Peter says on a whisper.

“Oh?” Wade sounds delighted now. He uses one hand to pull Peter’s ass cheek to the side and the other grips the base of the plug. “With your fingers?”

“No,” Peter whines. Wade starts to pull the plug out then stops. Peter isn’t sure what he wants but he knows he wants the teasing to stop. “No. I used a dildo.”

“A dildo, hm,” Wade hums. “Was it big?”

“Yes,” Peter gasps when Wade eases the plug out to the widest part, stretching his hole around it, and leaving it there. “ _ Oh _ \- ”

“Was it big enough?” Wade asks smugly.

“No,” Peter says. Wade pushes the plug back in. Peter groans.

“You are a size queen, spidey,” he says. “Were you thinking about me?”

“Yes,” Peter says before he realizes its out of his mouth. Then he finds himself shoved face first into the tower on top of the bridge.

“Oh, baby boy,” Wade groans and Peter can feel his gaze on the plug as he pulls it out so his hole flares around the widest part again. “Do you want me to fuck you?”

“Yes, yes, I want you to fuck me,” Peter gasps. “Please, Wade.”

“Don’t worry baby, Daddy will give it to you just how you need it,” Wade promises and eases the plug out of Peter. 

Then he shoves it past Peter’s lips and into his mouth. 

Peter groans and pushes his ass back. “Don’t want it to get dirty, do we?” Wade asks in his ear. Then the slick head of his cock is pressing against Peter’s hole and he has no idea when Wade lubed up or why he even has lube on him but he doesn’t care as it breaches him.

Peter’s shout is muffled by the plug he’s sucking on and he feels absolutely filthy as he’s being torn in half by Deadpool’s cock. 

“Fuck, fuck, shit,  _ fuck _ , goddamn you’re so fucking tight sweetheart,” Wade hisses as he slowly pushes into Peter. Slowly, because as much as he wants to slam home, he doesn’t want to break his spidey and the prep that Peter had done with that dildo was nothing compared to Wade’s size. “Relax. Let me in. Let Daddy in.”

Peter takes a deep breath and relaxes. Wade sinks in balls deep. They both groan when Peter flexes his ass around Wade’s cock. Peter wants to talk, to tell Wade to move, to fuck him, but he can’t around the plug. His plug, that was in his ass. His hands are free, he could take it out if he wanted to but Wade had put it there so he doesn’t. He whines and pushes back.

Wade’s hand wraps around his throat and the other his hip, pulling Peter’s head and ass flush against him.

“You ready to get fucked, baby boy?” 

Peter nods frantically and Wade begins to piston in and out of him. Peter is suddenly glad they’re on the top of the bridge because if they were on a rooftop anywhere else, he was sure people would be able to hear him screaming from the street, even with the plug in his mouth.

He feels like Wade is sawing him in half and his cock his hard and leaking between his thighs but he doesn’t move to touch it, just uses his hands to brace himself on the tower and fuck back against Wade.

The fingers around his throat twitch and Peter moans. In the back of his head, he knows that Wade is a dangerous mercenary and he’s currently completely at his mercy but Peter thinks he wouldn’t mind dying as long as Wade kept fucking him.

His cock his huge and the scars catch against his rim as he pistons in and out of him. Peter deliriously feels as though he can feel Wade’s cock behind his ribs. He swallows thickly around the plug, feeling his throat work under Wade’s hand.

“Such a good boy for Daddy,” Wade pants in his ear. This time when Peter flushes, Wade can see it creep from his cheeks to his neck. “You like that? You like being a good boy for Daddy?”

Peter nods, grunting every time Wade bottoms out in his ass. 

“So good, so perfect,” Wade praises him and Peter thrashes in his grip. “Such a perfect little ass taking my thick cock. You’re gonna feel me for days. Not gonna be able to take a step without thinking of my cock in your ass. Gonna have you addicted to my cock. Heh. Get it? A -  _ dick _ -ted?”

Peter groans in protest but he’s not sure Wade can tell the difference. 

“Gonna ruin you for anyone else,” Wade promises. “No one else can fill you up like I can sweetheart. Isn’t that right?”

Peter shakes his head and pushes up onto his toes to change the angle and sees stars when Wade starts hitting that spot inside of him. 

The hand on his hip moves to his shoulder and pushes him forward so he’s nearly bent in half, then uses his grip on that shoulder and Peter’s throat to yank him back onto his cock.

Peter feels oddly supported. Like he could let his wobbly legs give out and Wade wouldn’t stop fucking him. 

Then he’s being manhandled again, being yanked back up by the throat so his head is pressed against Wade’s shoulder. Wade slows down and Peter whines in protest. Wade’s other hand slides down his body until it comes to Peter’s thigh the pulls it back until Peter gets the message.

Peter wraps his leg back around Wade’s thighs, then the other one. He can’t move like this, can’t fuck himself back on Wade’s cock, he can barely  _ breathe _ because of Wade’s grip. Then that leaves him, too.

Peter almost spits out the plug to protest but then Wade’s hands are on his hips and he’s back to fucking him in earnest. Peter wraps his arms back around Wade’s head and shoulders and can’t do anything other than let Wade fuck him.

“Good baby?” Wade asks as he lifts Peter up, almost all the way off his cock, then pulls him back down so hard it knocks the breath from Peter’s lungs. Peter nods. “Let me hear you.”

Peter moans as loud as he can through the plug. “You close, baby boy?” Peter nods again and that’s when he realizes he’s not looking at the night sky anymore because his eyes have drifted shut. “Touch yourself. I wanna feel you come while I’m inside you, feel your ass work around my cock before I fill you up with my come.”

Peter’s hand flies to his cock and strokes twice before he’s coming. Wade groans long and loud at Peter’s ass clenching around his cock. Wade fucks him through it, to the point where tears are leaking out of Peter’s eyes from the overstimulation but he still doesn’t remove the plug to tell Wade.

Then Wade his swearing up a storm and flooding Peter’s ass with hot come. 

Peter’s legs unwrap from Wade but they’re unsteady and he would have fallen if Wade hadn’t caught him around the waist with a strong arm.

Wade slowly pulls his hips away from Peter’s ass, pulling his long cock out of that tight sheath. He pulls the plug from Peter’s mouth and puts it back in his hole. This time, when Peter moans, it hits open air.

His ass is already throbbing but he doesn’t really mind. That was probably almost definitely the best sex he’s ever had. He really is going to be addicted to Wade’s cock.

“You good, baby boy?” Wade asks, worry coloring his voice. Peter nods, still panting. He turns in Wade’s arms, a little steadier on his legs now, and kisses him. Wade’s hands return to the thong, pulling it tight over the plug. “God, you’re sexy. I don’t know what’s better, you wearing nothing or you wearing a thong. And the plug, the plug almost killed me, you gotta keep wearing it. Keep yourself open for me, mmkay?”

Peter nods before he realizes what he’s agreeing to, but then Wade is gone, jumping off the bridge. 

“Wade!” Peter rushes to the edge, pulling his suit up, trying to look like an actual superhero and not like he just got his brains fucked out. But Wade is gone. Not dead because Peter knew it was a hell of a lot harder than that to kill Deadpool, but still gone right after sex.

Peter takes a step and gasps. His ass is already sore, the dull pain becoming more and more pronounced as the afterglow wears off. Wade was right, he really did ruin Peter for anyone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you squint real hard and tilt your head you might be able to see some plot


	4. one man's gross is another man's kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter never would have suspected to run into Deadpool in Avenger's Tower

Peter never would have expected to run into Deadpool in Avengers Tower. 

Which is why he’s standing, presumably alone, in Tony’s lab with his mask off.

“Heya baby boy!” Wade cheers from somewhere behind him. Peter stiffens, shoulders hunching up toward his ears as if that can shield Deadpool from learning his identity. 

“Wade? What are you doing here?” He asks without turning around.

“Came to give ya a present,” he says. “Wanna open it.”

Peter braces himself. Wade seeing his face doesn’t necessarily mean that he’ll know who he is. He’d just recognize him if he saw him on the street. Would that be such a bad thing? Over the past few weeks Peter’s come to know Wade as a person not just a merc with a mouth. He could probably trust him with his identity. Probably.

Slowly, he turns around, to reveal himself to Wade.

Who has a hand over his eyes.

“What are you doing?” Peter asks.

“Noticed you weren’t wearing your mask, I wouldn’t do ya dirty like that spidey,” he says and it allows Peter’s chest to loosen a little. “As much as I wanna see your gorgeous face, I want you to want to show me. A reward for a job well done.”

“Oh, uh, thank you,” Peter says and gets his mask, slowly as to not startle Wade. Once it’s on, he says, “Okay.”

Wade uncovers his eyes and pulls a box in the same motion. It’s wrapped, complete with lopsided bow and transformers wrapping paper. 

“Gotcha a lil present,” he says. “And even though I didn’t see your face, I did see your ass and happened to notice you’re goin’ commando today. Can’t help but wonder if you’re nothing at all or just that little plug of yours.”

Peter’s face heats under the mask and he snatches the box away from Wade. Now that the surprise has worn off, his body is starting to heat up like a conditioned response to seeing Wade. Because he hasn’t seen him once in the past few weeks without them fucking.

He is wearing the plug. 

He’s careful not to shift his weight just to feel it, to make sure it’s still there, while he tears open the wrapping paper.

It’s underwear.

Women’s underwear.

Four thongs in various colors, all lace, and a pair of crotchless that he’d never be able to wear with his suit.

“Wade, what the fuck?” Peter asks, even though his dick twitches with interest. Wade’s mask stretches over his face as he grins.

“Thought I’d help out with your collection,” he says. “Your ass would look real cute wrapped in red lace, baby boy. I wanna see it.”

“What? Now?” Peter asks. Wade’s stance is almost predatory when he comes up to Peter, boxing him in with both hands on the table on either side of Peter’s hips.

“Why not? You afraid Daddy Stark, do do, is gonna walk in and find you on my cock?”

The thought sends heat lancing through Peter. He doesn’t  _ really _ want Tony to find him getting fucked by Deadpool but the idea has his dick filling out.

“Did you just try to sing the baby shark song?” Peter asks.

“It’s a good song,” Wade says and hums it while his gloved fingers walk up Peter’s chest. “Whatddya say, spidey? Try them on for me?”

Peter is going to say no. He’s not going to do this, not here, at least. But his mouth doesn’t listen and he says, “Which ones?”

“These,” Wade picks them up and hangs them off his fingers. The red lace crotchless. 

“Jarvis,” Peter says, almost too loudly.

“Yes sir?” 

“Turn off the cameras and lock the doors,” he says.

“Very good, sir.”

Peter nearly rips his suit off. Wade stands back and watches, one gloved hand cupping his own erection over his suit. When Peter reaches for the panties Wade doesn’t hand them over, just looks at Peter’s bare body, smooth, unblemished and lined with muscle.

Then he kneels at Peter’s feet. 

Peter holds onto his shoulders and steps into the panties, letting Wade skim them up his milky thighs and settle them onto his hips. 

They fit perfectly.

They’re soft and tight across his hard cock and before Peter can even ask, Wade has his masked rolled up to his nose, and his mouth on Peter’s cock, saliva dripping through the lace.

Peter throws his head back and groans, fingers clenching on Wade’s shoulders. 

Wade’s gloved fingers are somehow slick when they dip into the hole of the panties and find the plug in Peter’s ass. He groans, sending vibrations straight into Peter’s cock.

“What a good boy,” Wade says reverently.

He pulls the plug out slowly, again pausing when Peter’s hole is stretched around the widest part of it.

“Wade, please,” Peter gasps and Wade pushes the plug back in. It punches a breath out of Peter.

“Please what?” He asks cheekily.

“Please fuck me,” he says. Wade pulls the plug out, throwing it onto the table behind Peter and presses two gloved fingers into him.

Peter didn’t think that leather did it for him. Maybe it’s just Wade. But the two thick, gloved fingers in his ass have him keening and pushing down.

“Get on the table,” Wade growls and Peter can hear him unbuckling his belt as he lifts himself to sit on the table, the cold metal hits his ass and he jolts.

Wade pulls him to the edge and onto his cock so fast that Peter falls backwards, scrabbling for purchase on the smooth table top, head nearly hanging off the other side, while Wade yanks him onto his cock like he’s a doll.

Peter groans and looks up at Wade, still mostly clothed, using his hole. Peter grabs his own ankles and pulls them back.

“Oh fuck baby boy,” Wade swears as more of his lace clad ass is exposed. His cock is hard and leaking through the panties, soaking the fabric even further and the pressure from the panties is almost enough to make him come.

Almost.

“Fuck, fuck,  _ oh, _ Wade,” he pants.

“You’re so pretty, baby boy,” Wade croons and Peter flushes. He’s naked except for his mask and panties and the flush spreads all the way down his chest, to his peaked nipples, drawing Wade’s attention.

He lifts a hand, the one that was in Peter’s ass, the leather still glistening, and twists, hard. 

“Oh, yes!” Peter shouts. “Fuck. Shit. Fuck me, Wade!”

“Anything for you,” Wade grunts and fucks into him harder. Then he’s shifting, coming up onto the table with Peter, rolling his hips back until his knees hit the table above his shoulders and he’s nearly folded in half.

It shifts Peter’s head off the table but then Wade says, “I want you to watch,” and he finds the strength to lift his head and watch Wade’s cock, thick and scarred, saw in and out of his ass through the hole in the panties, beautifully framed by red lace.

“ _ Oh _ , oh god, oh god,” Peter pants. His eyes are glued to the sight of that cock, of his hole swallowing that monster cock like it was made for it. Peter thinks maybe it was. “Fuck, so good. So big.  _ Ugh _ . Fuck me. Harder.”

Wade complies, slamming down into Peter so hard it almost hurts but Peter clenches his ass and Wade’s groans. 

“Want you to come on my cock, baby,” Wade pants. “Want you to fill those panties up with your come. Then I’m gonna come in that pretty little ass of yours and plug you back up.”

“Oh,  _ yes _ , yes, fuck, give it to me,” Peter shouts. He vaguely wonders if the lab is soundproof. But the thought of anyone hearing him beg for Deadpool’s cock doesn’t turn him off. Quite the opposite. It turns him on so much that he gets louder, and louder, “Please! Please fuck me! Give me your cock harder! I want it! I can take it, please! Harder! Fuck my ass! Oh  _ god _ \- ”

He comes, curling further in on himself, and clenching around Wade’s cock like a vice. Wade erupts inside him, painting his walls with his come and the way Peter is bent makes it feel like it shoots deeper inside than anyone’s ever been.

It almost makes him come again.

Wade finds the plug blindly on the table and puts it back in and Peter keens. Wade slowly lays him out, stretches him across the table and runs his hands over him posessively. Peter is too boneless to think much of it.

“You’re so perfect,” Wade whispers reverently. Peter’s blush is hot and he pushes himself up into a sitting position, making the plug push further into his ass. That’s when he sees his plug on the table next to him.

“What is in me?” Peter asks, not as alarmed as he probably should be.

“I got you a new plug, too!” Wade says happily. “It’s bigger. Better to keep you stretched for the big bad wolf. And prettier.”

Peter could probably see it, if he really wanted to. But he decides to later. 

The panties are a much more pressing situation, soaked through with his come and quickly becoming more uncomfortable by the second, so he takes them off and before he can think about where to even put them, Wade snatches them out of his hands.

And sucks on the fabric.

Peter’s dick pulses.

But then Wade is shoving the sullied panties into his belt and Peter grimaces.

“That’s gross,” he says.

“One man’s gross is another man’s kink, spider baby,” Wade says as Peter pulls his suit back on. “Open the rest of your gift.”

“There’s more?” Peter says warily. “If this is a dildo molded from your dick, I swear to god - ”

It’s not. He can tell by the Wade lights up that he’s just given him an idea for later. Peter sighs and shuts his mouth.

He removes the thongs and finds another box in the bottom, wrapped in My Little Pony paper. Peter opens it and nearly drops it when he sees a severed finger with a gaudy gold ring on it. He manages to throw it onto the table without seeming too spooked but he  _ is _ .

Leave it to Deadpool to give him panties and a severed finger.

It’s not even his birthday.

“Wade,  _ what the fuck _ ?” Peter asks again.

“Found a guy with guns like the ones from Manhattan,” he explains. “Tried to shoot me with it so I had to cut off his trigger finger. Then I tried to ask him nicely where he got it from and he tried to shoot me  _ again _ , it was very rude, and this time he hit me right between the eyes and he got away but I got his finger.”

Peter blanches.

“He killed you?” Peter asks. He knows Deadpool can’t die. Heard the rumors, seen Wade grow back a limb or two, but he’s never seen him  _ die _ .

“Yeah,” Wade shrugs. “Ain’t no thang but a chicken wang. Anywhoozles, thought Iron Dildo could run the prints and maybe find something out.”

“That was… nice,” Peter says for lack of a better word. “Thank you.”

“Anything for you baby boy,” he says and pecks Peter on his masked cheek. “Gotta bounce. Find one of those make your own dildo kits.”

“Wade!” Peter calls after him but he’s already bounding out of the lab. Peter glances back at the finger on the table. “Jarvis?”

“Yes, sir?”

“Will you get Mr. Stark down here?” 

“Right away, sir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is that? PLOT? It's like I don't even know myself anymore.
> 
> I do have to tell you guys that I wrote a chapter you probably won't see for a hot minute but I am EXCITED about it.
> 
> As always, thanks for reading, kudos, and comments! I love each and every one of you:)


	5. dick addled

Peter is dick addled. 

That’s the word, he decides. Because every time he sees Deadpool, his dick starts to get hard like some dirty pavlovian effect. 

He couldn’t stop fucking Wade if he wanted to and he  _ really _ doesn’t want to. But he really had meant to tell him what Tony had found out about the finger on patrol but they’d ended up hot and hard behind a bar before he got a chance.

“Wade,” Peter gasps as Wade’s hands dip into the back of his suit and squeeze his ass hard. “Wade, please.”

“You want me to fuck you baby boy?” Wade asks roughly. He loves to hear Peter say it. Peter thinks he likes saying it a little too much.

“Yes, fuck me, Wade,” he says and pushes back into that firm leather grip.

“Hm,” Wade hums thoughtfully then pulls back. “No.”

“ _ What _ ?” Peter balks and leans heavily against the wall behind him, suddenly off balance. But then he catches himself, physically and mentally. “I mean, if you don’t want to that - that’s fine, I just, I’m fine. Really. I was just surprised. I don’t want to pressure… you or anything. I ”

He stops when he realizes Wade is laughing. Not outright, not even making any sound but his shoulders are shaking.

“What?” Peter asks.

“You are the cutest fucking thing I’ve ever seen in my life,” he says.

Peter had been begging to be fucked not ten seconds ago and  _ that _ is what makes him blush.

“I didn’t mean no, baby boy, I always wanna fuck you, trust that,” Wade goes on. “I just want to fuck you in a bed for once.”

“Oh,” Peter says lamely. “Where?” 

“My place,” Wade says as though it’s obvious.

“I don’t know where you live,” Peter says as though he’d have to meet him there and he needs directions. He’s an idiot. Dick addled. 

Speaking of dicks, his is still massively hard.

“I’ll show ya the way, spidey,” he says, happy that Peter has evidently accepted the offer. He bounces up on his toes. “I usually have to take a cab but it’d be faster if you swing us there.”

Peter rolls his eyes even though Wade can’t see it. Wade tries to get a ride from Peter every chance he gets it. Peter has a suspicion that he might even like it more than the mind blowing sex they have on a bi weekly basis.

“Get on, then,” Peter says. Wade claps his hands and slings himself onto Peter’s back, his still hard dick pressing to the seam of Peter’s ass. Peter takes a moment to steel himself and listen to Wade’s shitty directions -  _ Take a left at the taco stand - _ and then he webs them into the air.

It is faster to swing there than to take a cab because it’s rush hour and Peter’s excited at the prospect of being alone. Of not being on the verge of being caught at a moment’s notice. 

To really give Wade a chance to take him apart.

Peter thinks there was something he wanted to tell Wade but it flies out of his mind again when they crawl into the apartment through the fire escape. 

Wade’s apartment is a  _ disaster _ .

Peter thinks he should have expected this.

There are empty pizza boxes on the floor, a  _ full _ pizza box, clothes that Peter has never seen Wade wear because he’s never seen Wade out of his suit. He thinks he sees a corset and a victorian gown. Not to mention the cleaver sticking out from under a unicorn onesie and are those  _ crocs _ ?

Peter can only imagine what the rest of the apartment looks like if this is just the bedroom and he’s going to have to imagine it later because Wade is picking him up and saving him from accidentally stepping on any weapons by throwing him onto the bed.

Peter doesn’t bounce.

He feels like he should bounce.

It doesn’t matter though, because Wade is growling out, “Show me your ass, baby boy.”

Peter rolls over obediently, pulling his knees underneath him to showcase his ass. Wade practically purrs, slipping onto the bed behind him and slapping his ass hard. Peter keens and rocks away then back, ass bouncing. 

Wade lets out a low whistle and pulls Peter’s suit down to mid thigh, preventing him from spreading his thighs as far as he wants to. He whines but Wade hits him again and Peter jolts, cock bobbing between his legs.

“So pretty,” Wade hums and grips both of his ass cheeks, spreading them apart, exposing the new plug Wade had gotten him, the one with the gem. It’s thicker than the old one and Peter feels it every time he sits down, inside his ass and against his rim.

Wade just holds him like that until Peter starts to squirm.

“Wade, please,” he says.

“Please what, baby? Tell Daddy,” he says and heat lances through Peter. 

“Want you to fuck me,” Peter whimpers. 

“Be specific, baby boy,” he says, still holding Peter’s ass open. Peter flexes around the plug.

“Take the plug out, and put your cock in my hole,” Peter says. “Fuck me into the mattress.” He throws a look over his shoulder at Wade, still fully clothed. “You’ve never had me on my knees before.”

“Oh, but I will,” Wade growls. He grips the plug and pulls it out, making sure to pause when Peter’s rim is stretched around its widest point. “God, you look good like that.”

“Please,” he whispers. Wade pulls the plug all the way out then slaps his ass again. Peter jolts and his dick pulses. 

Then he finally,  _ finally _ , feels the head of Wade’s thick cock against his hole. It’s liberally covered in lube, much more than a packet and they are in his bed, Wade probably has lube on hand.

It slides in easily. Almost too easily. Peter feels loose and dirty and Wade’s groan is directly in his ear making him shudder.

“Fuck me,” Peter says and pushes back. 

Wade delivers. His hips slap against Peter’s ass and his hands grip slim hips with bruising force while he fucks into him with wild abandon.

Peter’s mouth is a waterfall of curses and begging. Wade’s dick is  _ so good _ .

“Fuck, fuck,  _ shit _ , oh god,” Peter pants, working his hips back and pressing his forehead to the dingy mattress.

“Yeah, yeah, take it baby boy,” Wade grunts and Peter throws his head back when Wade hits his spot dead on. “So good. So good for Daddy. Take my cock so well in your tight little ass.”

“ _ Oh _ , oh god,  _ yes _ !” Peter is so close and then Wade’s leather covered hand wraps around his cock and he shoots into the sheets. Wade doesn’t stop fucking him. “Oh god! Oh  _ fuck _ , don’t stop. Don’t stop!”

“Whatever you say, spider baby,” Wade pants and continues to grind his cock into Peter’s swollen hole. 

Peter lets his head drop back to the bed and revels in the feeling of Wade’s cock sawing in and out of his ass, of Wade  _ using _ him. He lets out a guttural groan at the thought. He’s so full, so stretched around that thick cock.

“Come in me,” Peter begs. “Fill me up. Come on.  _ Come on _ .” 

Wade snickers and slams into him filling him up and Peter groans at the rush of heat.

“Again,” Peter all but demands. He can practically hear Wade’s eyebrows raise.

“Again?” He repeats. Peter pushes his ass back on Wade’s still hard cock. “You want me to fuck you again?”

“Yes!” Peter shouts. “Fuck my ass again! Come in me again!  _ Guh _ \- ”

Wade starts fucking into him again and it’s too much,  _ it’s too much _ but Peter loves it. Loves the slight burn and how the slide of Wade’s cock is made easier by his come. Peter’s asshole squelches when Wade pushes his cock back in and Peter feels  _ filthy _ . 

He loves it.

“Could fuck you all day, baby boy.”

“Oh god, Wade.  _ Wade _ .”

Wade wraps an arm around his chest and pulls him up into a sitting position and Peter chokes when Wade’s cock shoves even deeper inside of him. His head falls back onto Wade’s shoulder and Wade curses when Peter undulates his hips.

Wade guides Peter’s legs to either side of his, spreading him on his lap and his cock.

“C’mon baby boy, ride Daddy’s cock,” he growls into Peter’s ear. Peter moans brokenly and uses the strength in his thighs to lift himself up and start frantically fucking himself on Wade’s cock.

“Yes,  _ oh _ , yes, yes,  _ Wade _ ,” Peter whines. He reaches an arm back to wrap around Wade’s head.

“So good, so good for me baby,” Wade says and kisses his shoulder. Peter whines.

“More,” Peter keens.

Wade isn’t sure if he means more of his mouth or his cock so he gives him both. He bites down into the junction of his neck and shoulder and grips Peter’s hips to help slam him down on his cock. 

“Yes!  _ Yes! _ Like that, yes, oh god,” Peter groans and his own hand flies to his swollen cock to pull himself off. He comes and clenches down hard around Wade, almost to the point of pain. Wade shouts out and follows shortly after, filling Peter with another load.

Peter goes limp and is vaguely aware of Wade laying him down on the bed. He feels Wade slip the plug back into him, keeping his come there and he moans weakly, hips jerking on the bed. 

Wade laughs and kisses his ass.

“Get some rest, sweetheart,” he says and as Peter futilely resists the pull of sleep, he can’t help but think that there was something he was supposed to tell Wade.

He can’t remember what it was but he’s definitely going to remember to buy Wade a new mattress if they’re going to be fucking on it regularly. Okay, maybe not buy, because he’s a broke college student, but he could probably take one of the extras from the Tower without anyone noticing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay, I was in finals hell and then it was Christmas but here it is! 
> 
> The next chapter will have more plot, I promise. But also lots of sex so don't despair my dudes
> 
> Happy New Year!


End file.
